testgoatstufffandomcom-20200215-history
Testgoatstuff Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about your topic that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! Describe your topic I have been toying with the idea of creating a MUSH with an original theme. I want a place where people can feel welcome and relaxed and where they can actualize characters they want to play. Create stories with others, build character development. I want a sense of 'newness' to the world, while also keeping some sense of 'past'. I also want to include discovery and exploration. Not as a game mechanic, but as part of roleplaying. My current idea is partially X-Men, but take away the X-Gene. Make mutations due to magic, expand how powers could work. I don't particularly want Feature Characters, though certainly characters could be based off of such characters from other genres. The premise of the game, in my head right now, is that it would basically be the collision of our world, give or take how it is, with another in some fashion that brings "omg it's magic stuff" into play. I'm trying to figure out how that would all work out. I'm not very good at backstories at first blush. I want grittiness, I want realism, I want hopes and dashed dreams. I want pain, I want suffering, I want racism (against Supernaturals and Extants and vise versa). I want to see success hard won and I want to see lives thriving. I want factions butting heads with each other. Of course, you'd have regular Humans just being all humany unaffected by the magic. New kinds of people, especially with power, can be dangerous, not to mention scary. Who knows what destruction they could do if they put their mind to it? You need to protect the world you have and the people you love. There could be the government of the Human world. Should you start a registry to track people with powers? How do you need to re-outfit your police and security forces? In what ways are negotiations with other countries going to change? How do you maintain calm and keep the economy running? You'd have -- we're going to call them 'Supernaturals', because I don't have another name right now. I want this to have a 'past' in the sense that whatever precipitated the game's setting happened a few or more decades ago. I want strife to already exist, I want to be on the precipice of conflict and on the edge of hope's seat. While I'd love to start a game where everything is just beginning, such a prospect would create too much of a story-line. In order to function, MU*s really need to just be a /setting/ where stories can /take place/, not stories in themselves. So I'd have people already forming Supernatural communities. You could have something like the Morlocks, people tossed out, rejected, homeless already, but now treated much more differently and perhaps harshly. I doubt there would be a school like Xavier's, but certainly there could be masked vigilantes and villains. The question then becomes ... do I add this 'other world' component. Right now, the idea sounds fairly solid, but needs a lot more world-building and groundwork and smoothing out the edges. Another realm, one that has overlapped or combined with the Human one would pull the setting away from kind of an X-Men knock-off into something else. However, it seems daunting and difficult to come up with cultures and societies, governments and economies, for an entirely separate realm of existence. I mean, you could have the classics like Werewolves and Vampires and Elves or whatever, but that complicates things. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse